My Mini Little Tiny Family
by Ahn Ryuuki
Summary: Sequel of : Naruto no BAKA! / Bagaimanakah kehidupan Naruto bersama dengan putrinya sepeninggal Hinata? Cobaan apa yang harus dihadapi oleh keluarga kecil tersebut?


Karena respon yang Ahn dapat di Oneshoot! 'Naruto no BAKA!' Membuat Ahn merasa senang, jadi ini Ahn kasih **sequel-nya**.. tapi, gaya cerita yang Ahn gunakan di fict ini sangat berbeda ketimbang di fict 'Naruto no BAKA!'

Karena ada beberapa Readers-sama yang minta supaya fict ini dijadikan multy-chap, maka akan Ahn pertimbangkan..

Tapi, update-nya mungkin masih lama lagi karena Ahn masih fokus untuk menyelesaikan fict2 multy-chap lainnya.. serta karena Ahn masih sibuk ujian.~

Maaf kalau ceritanya akan jadi sangat GaJe. Selamat membaca!

**Summary :**

Bagaimanakah kehidupan Naruto bersama dengan putrinya sepeninggal Hinata? Cobaan apa yang harus dihadapi oleh keluarga kecil tersebut?

.

**##PAIN##**

**My Mini Little Tiny Family : Ahn Ryuuki (FatayahN)**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto is own for the character, but the story is mine.**

**Rated : K-T**

**Main Cast**** : Naru****to****, Runa (****OC****)****, Hinata.**

**WARNING : OOC, Semi-Canon / Semi-AU, OC, HURT/COMFORT, FAMILY, TYPO and many more.**

**##GAIN##**

.

**Oneshoot!**

.

**Rumah Sakit**

**.**

"Ambilkan kantong darah yang baru!"

"Siapkan air hangat yang bersih!"

"Sakura, bersihkan bayinya! Sizune, cepat bantu aku untuk menghentikan pendarahannya!"

"Bersihkan luka-lukanya!"

"Jangan gemetar begitu! Lekas tranfusi-kan darah tersebut!"

"Tsunade-sama! Detak jantung pasien kini melemah."

"Cih! Sial! Sizune! Gunakan chakra yang lebih banyak lagi!"

"Gawat! Pasien mulai tersadar dari obat bius."

.

"_Na- ruh.. kun~ Na- chan.. di- ma- na? Bah- yi- kuh?_"

.

"Hinata! Jangan terlalu banyak berbicara atau nanti lukamu akan semakin melebar!"

.

"_Sah –kuh? Ma- na, Ru- nah?_"

.

"Runa? Dia selamat. Saat ini Runa berada di ruang inkubator. Dia harus dimasukkan kedalam inkubator karena terlahir prematur."

.

"_Syuh- kur- lah~ Uhuk!_"

.

"Hinata! Bertahanlah! Tarik nafas secara perlahan!"

.

"_Sudah.. cukup.._"

.

Perlahan kedua belah mata Hinata mulai tertutup seiring dengan senyum yang terkembang dengan indah.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

.

Kelahiran Runa, membawa kebahagiaan sekaligus kesedihan bagi Naruto. Tentu dia sangat berbahagia dengan kelahiran sang putri semata wayang hasil pernikahannya dengan Hinata, sang istri. Namun, pendarahan akibat kecelakaan yang dialami oleh Hinata beberapa saat sebelum melahirkan, membuat kehadirannya terenggut dari sisi sang suami dan putri mereka.

Segala usaha yang dikerahkan oleh Tsunade, Suzune dan Sakura, tidak membawa hasil positif bagi keselamatan Hinata.

.

"Maaf, Naruto. Segala usaha yang telah kami kerahkan, segala hal yang telah kami coba, namun Kami-sama telah menetapkan segala hal menjadi seperti ini. Kami semua― segala usaha yang telah kami kerahkan tidaklah cukup untuk 'membawa kembali' Hinata-chan." Sakura berusaha untuk tetap tegar ketika menyampaikan kabar tersebut kepada Naruto.

Naruto terhenyak begitu menyadari bahwa hidupnya akan kembali suram tanpa kehadiran Hinata disisinya.

"Naruto, maafkan kami. Kami mohon agar dirimu bisa menerima hal ini dengan baik. Demi Runa― Runa masih terlalu kecil, dia masih sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang darimu."

Naruto meremas helaian-helaian rambut pirangnya dengan keras. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam hingga Sakura dan Tsunade tidak dapat melihat ekspresi kesedihannya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku― sejak kecil aku terus sendirian! Setelah Kaa-san, Tou-san, Hokage Jii-san, Ero-jiji, dan sekarang aku juga harus kehilangan Hinata-chan?! Kenapa Kami-sama tidak membawaku bersama Hinata dalam kecelakaan itu?! Kenapa aku harus sendiri lagi?!"

"NARUTO!"

"KAU TIDAK MENGERTI, SAKURA! Kau yang selama ini tidak pernah mengalami kesendirian! Kau yang tidak pernah mengalami kehilangan! kau― tidak akan pernah mengerti perasaanku!"

Sakura terhenyak atas ucapan Naruto. Dia sadar kalau hidupnya sangat berbeda dari Naruto yang terus menderita sejak kecil. Tapi, melihat Naruto yang depresi seperti ini, membuat hatinya mengernyit sakit.

"Naruto~ aku paham dengan kesedihanmu! Aku pun pernah mengalami perasaan akibat kehilangan yang sama denganmu. Tapi, aku bisa tetap tegar bersama dengan seluruh perhatian dari rakyat Konoha. Dan kau― kau masih memiliki Runa serta kami disisimu. Jadi, jangan pernah merasa bahwa kau sendirian didunia ini, Naruto!"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap nanar ke arah Tsunade. "Baa-chan! Sakura-chan! Kalian tidak mengerti~ aku yang sejak kecil terus sendirian tanpa orang tua, bagaimana bisa aku menjadi orang tua bagi Runa? Aku takut― aku takut menyakiti Runa.. Dia.. dia itu sangat kecil dan rapuh.."

Tsunade tersenyum menenangkan kearah Naruto. "Tenanglah Naruto. Kalau kau lelah, istirahatlah maka kami akan membantu. Kalau kau tidak tahu, bertanyalah pada kami maka kami akan memberitahu semua hal yang kau butuhkan. Kami akan selalu membantumu, membimbingmu serta ikut merawat Runa bersamamu."

"Benar, Naruto!" Sakura tersenyum sedikit. "Kau, Hinata dan Runa-chan adalah bagian dari Konoha. Oleh sebab itu, Konoha akan ikut membantumu merawat Runa-chan!"

Naruto menatap bergantian ke arah Sakura dan Tsunade.

"Terimakasih Sakura-chan! Baa-chan!"

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**Kediaman Uzumaki-Hyuuga**

.

Kini yang bisa dilakukan Naruto adalah memberikan kebahagiaan yang banyak untuk Runa sebagai ganti ketiadaan Hinata. Seluruh rekan seangkatan Naruto pun ikut membantu ayah muda tersebut.

.

"Naruto~ bukan begitu caranya mengganti popok Runa-chan!"

.

"Cuci botol susunya terlebih dahulu, Naruto! Kemudian botol susunya direbus untuk menghilangkan bakterinya."

.

"Naruto! Jangan lupa untuk memotong kuku Runa-chan!"

.

"Menurut buku yang pernah kubaca, musik klasik baik bagi perkembangan otak bayi. Sesekali, perdengarkanlah musik klasik kepada Runa-chan, Naruto-kun! Agar dia tidak bodoh sepertimu."

_Oke! Ucapan pedas disertai wajah polos dari Sai, sukses membuat dirinya kehilangan beberapa lembar kertas lukis serta beberapa botol tinta akibat amukan Naruto._

.

"Belajar yang benar, Naruto! Masa' kau ingin Runa-chan terkena diare akibat susu buatanmu?!"

.

"Cih! Mendokusai~ bahkan kau masih belum bisa mengajari Runa-chan untuk makan dengan benar? Biar aku yang lakukan!"

.

"Naruto, jangan lupa memberi makan sayuran untuk Runa-chan! Dia bisa sakit jika hanya makan ramen!"

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**Tempat Penitipan Anak**

.

Yeah.. Runa mendapatkan perhatian yang sangat berlebih dari semua orang akibat tingkahnya serta rupanya yang sangat manis.

Setiap orang yang melihat gadis mungil dengan rambut pirang panjang tersebut pasti akan terpesona dengan keimutannya. Mata pucatnya yang berbinar saat sedang bersemangat, menjadikannya sebagai idola tersendiri dikalangan anak-anak bahkan orang dewasa.

...

"Luna-chan! Ayo main baleng-baleng cama kami!"

"Luna-chan itu tuan putli! Jadi halus main cama pangelan cepelti Lyuu!"

"Tidak bica! Luna-chan cuma boleh main cama kami caja!"

"Tidak boleh! Halus dengan kami! Pangelan Lyuu halus mengalah cama kami kalena pangelan Lyuu cudah belmain dengan Luna-chan cetiap hali!"

"Pokoknya cuma Lyuu yang boleh main cama Luna-chan!"

"Tidak! Luna-chan halus main cama kami!"

"Tenang cemua! Tenang caja, -ttebayou! Luna akan main cama cemua olang! Kalena Luna akan jadi Hokage maca depan jadi Luna halus main cama cemuanya, -ttebayou!"

"Kyaaa! Luna-chan kelen cekali!"

"Luna-chan tuan putli yang akan jadi Hokage! Hebat cekali!"

"Luna-chan milip Hokage-cama!"

"Kelen cekali!"

"Tentu caja, -ttebayou!"

...

"Wah! Runa-chan sangat imut, Naruto! Bahkan dia juga berkata '-ttebayou' dengan nada yang lebih imut ketimbang dirimu. Pantas dia menjadi idola semua anak-anak di 'tempat penitipan anak' ini. Aah! Aku heran, kenapa kau bisa punya anak seimut dan sepandai itu?!" mata Sakura berbinar senang, melihat tingkah imut beberapa anak yang sedang bermain tidak jauh darinya.

Sai menata secara bergantian kearah Naruto dan Runa. "Hm.~ Kau benar, Sakura-san! Padahal dulu aku sempat khawatir kalau perkembangan Runa-chan akan sedikit terganggu. Yeah, kau tahu.~ Yang merawat Naruto-kun, sih!"

"Apa-apaan ucapanmu itu, Sai?!" Naruto yang tadinya berkonsentrasi sambil menatap kearah putrinya yang sedang bermain, langsung berbalik menatap Sai. Dahinya berkedut karena kesal dengan ucapan Sai barusan.

"Ahaha! Tapi sungguh.. aku sangat senang dengan perkembanganmu dan Runa-chan selama beberapa tahun ini, Naruto." Sakura sedikit menarik Naruto yang menghalangi pandangannya agar menyingkir.

"Dobe! Bisa juga kau mendidik bocah itu hingga dia tidak sebodoh dirimu." Dari belakang, Sasuke

"Apa, teme?!"

"Cih! Sudah dobe, tuli pula!"

"Kau ini sangat menyebalkan, Teme! Selalu saja mencari masalah!"

"Berisik, dobe!"

"Teme!"

.

**Plakk! Pletak!**

.

"Sudahlah, Hokage-sama! Kau sudah terlalu berumur untuk terus bertengkar dengan sahabatmu itu! Jangan sampai Runa-chan mendengarmu berkata-kata seperti itu lagi. Mengerti?!" Sakura mengeretakkan buku jarinya hingga Naruto merinding saat mendengarnya.

Sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa perih, Naruto menatap takut ke arah Sakura. "Ha'i, Sakura-sama!"

"Bagus! Dan kau, Uchiha-san! Jaga sikapmu juga! Aku tidak mau kalau Ryuusuke ikut mendengar kata-katamu tadi! Mengerti?!"

"Hn!"

"Hh~ kalian berdua ini. Padahal sudah berusia lebih dua puluh tahun, tapi tetap saja bertingkah seperti saat masih berusia dua belas tahun. Apa kata dunia?"

"Sudahlah, Sakura-chan. Apa kau tidak bisa melihat aura hitam yang dikeluarkan oleh Te― Ekhem~ Sasuke! Aura hitam Sasuke semakin pekat!"

"Hei! Naruto-kun!"

Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke menatap ke arah Sai. Sedangkan pria tersebut menatap ke arah langit yang cerah.

"Minggu depan, tepat empat tahun, kan?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

.

**Wuuush~**

.

Desau angin mengisi kekosongan yang terjadi diantara mereka berempat.

Sakura menatap nanar ke arah Naruto yang menunduk dalam. Sasuke sendiri lebih memilih untuk menatap tajam ke arah Sai yang tersenyum kikuk.

"Hhh~ tentu saja aku ingat kalau minggu depan akan jadi tahun keempat kelahiran Runa-chan! Tentu aku **sangat** mengingatnya. Terimakasih atas **perhatianmu**, Sai. Oh! Aku masih memiliki beberapa berkas untuk diperiksa sekarang juga. Aku pergi, sekarang!"

"Tunggu! Sebentar lagi mereka akan pulang. Kau harus menunggu Runa-chan, sebentar lagi."

"Sakura, kau bisa mengantarkan Runa kerumah nantinya! Sekarang aku harus pergi!"

"Naru―"

.

**Boff!**

.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Sai! Kenapa kau malah memperburuk suasana hati Naruto?! Apa kau tidak sadar kalau beberapa bulan ini Naruto mulai menghindar dari Runa?! Padahal hari ini dia sudah bersedia untuk menjemput Runa-chan, tapi kau.. kau malah―"

"Maaf! Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan perasaan Naruto-kun."

"Diamlah!"

Sakura dan Sai langsung terdiam akibat teguran dari Sasuke.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**Halaman Playgroup**

.

"Bibi Cakula! Paman Cacuke! Paman Cai!" teriakan keras diiringi dengan tubrukan oleh sebuah tubuh mungil, menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

.

**Brugh! Brugh!**

.

Ryuu ikut menubruk ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke, seperti yang dilaukan oleh Runa.

"Kaa-chan! Tou-chan!"

"Ahaha! Kalian berdua sangat menggemaskan. Runa-chan! Ryuusuke-kun!"

"Runa-chan, dimana Yukio-kun?" Sai melihat ke sekeliling demi mendapat sosok sang putra yang saat ini entah ada dimana.

"Yuki-kun? Tadi ke toilet. Tapi Yuki-kun tidak mau ditunggu cama Luna dan Lyuu, jadi Luna dan Lyuu kelual duluan." Mata bulat Runa menatap serius ke arah Sai. Ekspresinya saat ini sungguh menggemaskan hingga membuat Ryuu semakin terpesona padanya.

"Ah! Itu dia. Yuki!" Sai melambaikan tangannya dengan niat agar dapat ditemukan oleh sang anak.

"Hn? Tou-chan? Kenapa dicini? Bukankah cehalus-nya Kaa-chan yang menjemput?"

Sai tersenyum tulus kemudian mengusap surai pirang putranya. "Kaa-chan sedang susah bergerak karena adik sudah semakin besar."

"Ooh~"

Mendengar kata 'adik', Runa merasa tertarik dan penasaran.

"Paman Cai! Bagaimana bica Yuki mendapatkan adik? Luna juga mau adik."

"Lyuu juga mau adik!" karena mendengar permintaan Runa, Ryuu juga ingin hal yang sama seperti yang diinginkan oleh Runa.

Sakura sedikit tersipu kala mendengar permintaan Ryuu. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah Sasuke yang sedang memalingkan wajah.

"Adik cuma bisa didapatkan berkat kerjasama yang baik antara Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Untuk mendapatkannya, dibutuhkan konsentrasi serta suasana yang cukup mendukung."

"..."

"…"

"…"

Jawaban dari Sasuke membuat bingung Runa, Ryuu dan Yuki. Ketiga bocah yang ada disana, menatap secara bergantian ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Akhem! Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang."

Dehaman Sai menyadarkan mereka dari situasi yang sedikit canggung itu.

"Lho? Dimana Tou-chan? Apa Tou-chan tidak menjemput Luna lagi cepelti biaca?"

Sakura berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Runa. "Runa-chan, hari ini pulang dengan bibi saja, ya? Nanti akan bibi belikan permen kapas."

"Lamen! Luna mau lamen di kedai Tuuchi!"

"Tuuchi?"

"Teuchi, Kaa-chan! Maca Kaa-chan tidak tahu, cih?!"

"Ah! Luna-chan mau makan lamen? Aku juga mau lamen sepelti Luna-chan!" Yukio ikut meminta seperti Runa.

"Ramen itu makanan yang tidak sehat, bocah! Kalian bisa jadi bodoh kalau kebanyakan makan ramen!"

"Lamen! Lamen! Lamen! Lamen! Lamen! Lamen!" ucapan Sasuke sama sekali tidak diperdulikan oleh ketiga bocah tersebut. Mereka malah asyik menyerukan kata 'lamen (ramen)' dengan gaya seperti para demonstran.

"Baiklah!"

"Yeay!" ketiga bocah tersebut langsung memeluk Sai karena sudah bersedia mengabulkan permintaan mereka.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**Kediaman Uzumaki-Hyuuga**

.

"Tadaima!"

Tak ada satupun suara yang membalas seruan tersebut.

Runa terdiam sejenak didepan pintu masuk. Sesaat kemudian dia menunduk dan dengan pelan mengangkat kepalanya lagi.

"Hh~"

Berjalan dengan gontai, Runa memasuki kamarnya yang terasa sangat 'dingin' akibat sepi.

.

"Tou-chan~" hanya angin malam yang mendengar panggilan lirih tersebut.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**Kantor Hokage**

.

Naruto menumpukkan semua berkas yang telas selesai dipelajari olehnya.

Setelah tumpukan terakhir menghilang dari meja kerjanya, barulah Naruto merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat pegal.

**Degh!**

.

'A‒ apa ini? Ini terasa seperti~ emosi negatif yang belum pernah kurasakan? Tapi‒ siapa?'

.

"Eh? Sudah lenyap? Cepat sekali. Hn.. sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang. Malam ini sudah cukup larut."

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Dia sedikit memikirkan seseorang yang saat ini ada di rumahnya. Bukan sang istri, melainkan sang anak semata wayang.

"Runa~ bagaimana bisa aku menampakkan wajah yang dipenuhi dosa ini padamu?" Naruto melangkah ke arah jendela besar di dekatnya. Melalui kaca transparan tersebut, dia melihat langit yang dipenuhi oleh jutaan bintang.

.

"Hinata-chan! Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Aku sangat merindukanmu, kau tahu?! Kenapa kau tidak pernah menemuiku lewat mimpi-mimpiku, Hinata-chan? Aku merasa sangat tersiksa saat merindukanmu."

"Aku memang bodoh, Hinata. Aku bodoh karena aku selalu saja hampir kehilangan kontrol ketika melihat wajah Runa yang semakin mirip denganmu. Aku selalu merasa lemah ketika aku harus berhadapan dengan Runa. Rasa bersalah karena aku telah membuatnya terpisah darimu, semakin membuatku merasa takut untuk menghadapi Runa."

"Aaah~ bodohnya aku! Untuk apa aku berbicara pada bintang seperti tadi? Aku hampir gila hanya karena merindukanmu, Hime-chan!"

Naruto berbalik menuju pintu ruangannya. Dia pun bergegas untuk pulang sekarang.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**Kediaman Uzumaki-Hyuuga**

.

"Tadaima!"

Naruto terdiam, seperti sedang menunggu jawaban atas seruannya. Namun, berapa lama pun menunggu, tak kan ada jawaban dari seseorang yang paling ingin dia dengar suaranya.

"Okaeli, Tou-chan!"

.

**Degh!**

.

Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang kala menatap sang putri yang sedang berdiri beberapa langkah di hadapannya.

"Kau belum tidur, Runa-chan?"

"Hn. Luna menunggu Tou-chan." Runa sedikit menunduk dengan ekspresi sedih. "Tou-chan? ―"

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Apa Tou-chan akan membuang Luna?"

Naruto sedikit berjengit. Dia menatap tegas ke arah Runa. "Mana mungkin, Runa-chan! Jangan bicara seperti itu lagi karena Tou-chan merasa sedih saat mendengarnya."

"Hm.~ gomennacai, Tou-chan. Oyacuminacai!"

"Oyasumi."

…

"Ohayou, Runa-chan!"

"Ohayou, Tou-chan!"

"Sudah bersiap untuk berangkat?"

"Sudah, -ttebayou!"

"Setelah sarapan, kau bisa berangkat sendiri, kan? Karena sekarang Tou-chan harus pergi untuk menyelesaikan beberapa urusan."

"… ‒tidak apa-apa."

"… ‒hm.. Baiklah! Kalau begitu, Tou-chan pergi. Ittekimas!"

"Ittelacai!"

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**Taman**

.

Hari ini taman Konoha terlihat ramai seperti bisaanya. Banyak keluarga yang menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan bermain disana.

Di sebuah ayunan kecil, Runa mengayunkan tubuhnya dengan pelan, kedepan dan kebelakang. Matanya menatap ujung sepatunya yang bergesekan dengan tanah. Sesekali dia memperhatikan keadaan disekitarnya.

...

"Kaa-san! Aku tidak suka wortel! Kenapa Kaa-san terus memaksaku untuk memakannya?!"

"Kau harus makan wortel dan sayur-sayuran agar tubuhmu sehat!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Sedikit saja, nak."

"Tou-san!"

"Dengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kaa-san mu!"

"Huuh!"

.

"Tou-chan, Yuki mau balon walna bilu kehijauan!"

"Hai'-hai'.. ini dia, sayang!"

"Yeay! Walna balon punya Yuki cama dengan walna mata Kaa-chan! Indah!"

"Ahaha! Terimakasih, Yuki-chan."

...

"Lho? Luna-chan? Luna-chan sedang apa dicini? Apa Luna cedang main belcama Tou-chan, cepelti Yuki?"

"Tidak. Luna cuma cedang belmain cebental. Hm~ cudah cole.. Luna halus pulang cekalang! Jaa ne, Yuki-kun!"

Runa berlari kencang menuju rumahnya. Dia menghiraukan segala seruan dan panggilan dari setiap orang yang ditemuinya diperjalanan.

.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**Kediaman Uzumaki-Hyuuga**

.

**Brakk!**

.

Runa membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras begitu memasuki kamarnya, membuat Naruto yang berada di dapur langsung menyemburkan air yang sedang diminumnya. Dengan heran, Naruto melangkah menuju kamar sang putri dan membuka pintunya yang tidak dikunci.

.

"Hiks~"

.

Naruto mengerjapkan-ngerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan kamar Runa yang gelap akibat jendela yang ditutup rapat serta lampu yang dimatikan.

"Runa-chan? Ada apa, nak?"

Sesaat suasana terasa sangat sunyi.

"Runa? Runa ada dimana, sayang? Kenapa kamarmu gelap seperti ini? Dan kenapa Runa tadi membanting pintu?"

"Hiks~ Tou-chan!" Runa keluar dari tempatnya bersembunyi, di bawah kolong tempat tidur.

Dengan sedikit gemetar akibat menahan tangis, Runa berjalan ke arah Naruto.

Setalah lampu dinyalakan, Naruto terkejut begitu mendapati Runa yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah ingin menangis. Karena khawatir, Naruto kemudian memeluk Runa dengan erat dan membawa Runa di dalam gendongan menuju sofa kecil yang ada di sudut kamar.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi padamu, Runa?"

"Cakit! Cakit, Tou-chan! Kenapa dicini telaca cangat cakit?" ucap Runa sambil meremas baju dibagian dadanya.

Naruto sangat khawatir dengan keadaan putrinya yang menangis hingga sesengukan. Selama ini Runa sangat ceria dan tidak pernah menangis walau terjatuh. Jadi, sakit apa yang dideritanya hingga dapat membuatnya menangis seperti ini?

"Kenapa bisa sakit? Apa kita perlu menemui bibi Sakura untuk mengobatimu?"

"Ini telaca cakit, Tou-chan. Padahal tidak ada luka dan tidak ada dalah yang keluar. Tapi dicini telaca cangat cecak campai Luna cucah belnapas!"

'Ada apa ini? Apa Runa memiliki masalah dengan jantungnya?'

"Kalau begitu, kita harus segera menemui Sakura. Berpeganganlah!"

Naruto menggendong Runa di punggungnya dan segera berlari menuju ke rumah sakit.

.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**Rumah Sakit Konoha**

.

"Naruto?! Apa yang terjadi dengan Runa?"

"Teman-teman?! Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu?" Naruto sangat terkejut melihat kedatangan para temannya. Ada Sai, Ino, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Temari, Kiba, Lee, Ten-ten, Shino, Chouji dan Shiho.

"Saat baru keluar dari kedai 'Yakiniku Q', kami melihatmu yang sedang berlari sambil menggendong Runa menuju ke rumah sakit."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Runa mengeluhkan kalau dadanya terasa sesak hingga dia menangis sesengukan. Karena panik, aku segera membawanya kesini."

"Lalu, bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Entahlah. Saat ini Runa sedang diperiksa oleh Sakura-chan dan Sizune-nee. Aku belum tahu bagaimana keadaannya."

"Aneh. Padahal tadi sore, Runa terlihat sehat, walau sedikit murung."

"Dimana kau bertemu Runa, Sai?"

"Di taman Konoha."

"Hei! Tenanglah. Ini di rumah sakit."

Mereka pun terdiam akibat teguran Sasuke.

…

**Cklek**

.

"Naruto?"

"Sakura-chan?! Bagaimana dengan keadaan Runa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?"

"Hh~ secara fisik, Runa baik-baik saja. Namun, dia mengalami sedikit _shock_ akibat terlalu bersedih. Aku rasa, selama ini dia terus menahan perasaan sedihnya tersebut hingga membuatnya merasa sesak. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya bersedih."

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Selama ini dia terus bersikap manis dan ceria."

"Naruto! Kau harus bertanya padanya! Tanyakanlah, hal apa yang sudah membuatnya merasa bersedih."

"Haruskah?"

"Tentu saja, baka!"

"Kau ini orang tuanya atau bukan, sih?!"

"Benar! Kalau kau tidak mau menghadapi Runa, biar kan kami yang merawat Runa selamanya!"

"Kalian―"

"Dasar, dobe! Sekarang kau semakin dobe setelah usiamu bertambah tua, ya? Bukan cuma dobe, bahkan kau sekarang sudah berubah menjadi seorang pengecut!"

"Kalian tidak mengerti!"

"Kau tidak pernah mengatakan apapun!"

Naruto tercekat dan memandang seluruh temannya. Perlahan tangannya meremas baju di bagian dada. "Aku sendiri merasa sakit ketika melihat wajah Runa yang sangat mirip dengan Hinata. Memangnya kalian pernah merasakan hal yang sama?!"

"Kami mungkin tidak mengenalmu, tapi kami mempercayaimu! Tidak bisakah kau mempercayai kami semua?"

"Ceritakan semua rasa sedih dan kegelapan dalam hatimu, Naruto."

"Kau masih memiliki kami sebagai tempat bersandar."

"…"

"Mungkin kami tidak merasakannya, tapi saat ini Runa sedang merasakan kesedihan yang tidak dia mengerti."

"Kau memiliki kami.. tapi Runa? Dia sedang sendirian didalam sana! Dia sangat membutuhkan perhatianmu, Tou-san yang paling disayangi olehnya."

"Aku takut.. aku takut, Runa akan membenciku karena akulah yang menjadi penyebab kepergian Hinata-chan."

"Demi Kami-sama! Naruto, itu semua kecelakaan! Hinata pasti sudah ikhlas menerima semuuanya dan dia mengawasi kita semua dari 'alam sana'! Dia akan sangat kecewa jika melihatmu yang seperti ini, Naruto!"

"Lalu? Apa yang harus aku lakukan!"

"Bodoh!" Ino dengan susah payah menyeret Naruto ke depan pintu kamar Runa dan mendorongnya untuk masuk ke dalam.

Pintu kamar rawat Runa sedikit terbuka, hingga semua suara yang ada di dalam dapat terdengar oleh orang-orang yang berdiri di depan pintu.

…

Selama beberapa menit, mereka saling terdiam satu sama lain. Namun Naruto yang pada dasarnya bukanlah seorang penyabar, mulai angkat bicara.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Runa-chan?"

"Luna cudah tidak cakit, Tou-chan. Kata bibi cakula, Luna cuma cedang belcedih caja."

"Benarkah? Apa Runa mau bercerita pada Tou-chan?"

"…"

"Dulu Tou-chan juga pernah bersedih dan sakit. Dan saat itu, tidak ada seorangpun yang bersedia menolong Tou-chan disaat Tou-chan sedang kesusahan."

"Eh? Lalu dimana paman Cacuke, paman Cai, bibi Cakula, paman Chika, paman Kiba, bibi Chiho, paman Chino, paman Hijau, bibi Temali, bibi Ten-ten dan paman Chouji?"

"Saat itu mereka belum bisa mendekati Tou-chan karena dilarang oleh orang tua mereka."

"Hie?! Jadi Tou-chan cendilian cejak kecil?"

Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Tidak juga! Saat itu ada kakek Sandaime-Hokage serta seorang gadis kecil yang selalu memperhatikan Tou-chan. Kemudian secara perlahan-lahan, Tou-chan mulai mendapatkan teman-teman yang baik dan setia."

"Hontou?!" mata Runa berbinar senang saat melihat senyum menawan sang Tou-san.

"Apa kau tahu, siapa gadis kecil yang selalu perhatian pada Tou-chan?"

"Ciapa? Ciapa?!"

"Dia Kaa-san mu, Runa!"

"Eh?" semangat Runa langsung hilang.

"Hei! Kenapa?"

"…"

"…"

"Hiks~ Kami-cama jahat! Jahat! Luna tidak cuka! Luna benci!"

"Ada apa, sayang?"

"Hiks~ padahal― padahal Luna cudah jadi anak baik! Padahal Luna tidak pelnah melengek dan belteliak! Tapi, hiks― kenapa cuma Luna yang tidak punya Kaa-chan?! Hiks~ Cemua teman-teman Luna punya Kaa-chan! Cekalipun meleka anak nakal dan celing menangis, tapi Kami-cama tidak mengambil Kaa-chan meleka!? Hiks~ Telus, kenapa Kami-cama mengambil Kaa-chan punya Luna?!"

"Runa―"

"Luna cudah belajal! Hiks~ Luna cudah beldo'a pada Kami-cama! Luna juga celalu jadi anak baik dan tidak nakal! Hiks~ tapi kenapa Kami-cama tidak mengembalikan Kaa-chan punya Luna?! Cekalang, Kami-cama juga akan mengambil Tou-chan dali Luna! Cekalang Tou-chan tidak pelnah mau belbicala atau melihat Luna! Hiks~ Luna cendilian di lumah kalena Tou-chan celalu pelgi! Luna takut! Hiks~"

Air mata Naruto perlahan mengalis deras. Dengan erat dia mendekap Luna di dadanya, berusaha menenangkan gadis kecilnya tersebut.

"Gomen! Gomen! Ini salah Tou-chan, jadi Runa boleh marah pada Tou-chan. Jangan pernah marah pada Kami-sama!"

"Tapi―"

"Ssst! Jangan menangis lagi. Sekarang, dengarkan Tou-chan!"

Runa menyeka air mata dan menyusut ingusnya. Mata bulatnya yang lembab, menatap Naruto dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Memang benar, Runa sudah berusaha dengan sangat keras. Runa juga sudah menjadi anak baik hingga memiliki banyak teman. Tapi, Kami-sama mengambil Kaa-chan karena suatu alasan."

"Apa itu?"

"Kami-sama sangat menyayangi Kaa-chan karena Kaa-chan sudah berjuang keras demi melahirkan Runa, makanya Kami-sama menyimpan Kaa-chan agar Kaa-chan tetap cantik seperti Tuan Putri saat kita bertemu nanti. Kami-sama menjadikan Runa sebagai anak yang special seperti Tou-chan karena Kami-sama tahu bahwa kita adalah shinobi yang hebat, -ttebayou!"

"Hontou?"

"Hn! Walaupun cuma ada Tou-chan dan Runa-chan, tapi kita pasti bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan di keluarga kecil kita."

"Tentu caja, -ttebayou!"

…

"Kalian ini! Jangan seenaknya saja!"

"Kami juga termasuk keluarga kalian!"

"Benar! Apalagi Runa adalah calon pengantin Yukio! Sudah pasti, kalian adalah keluargaku!"

"Jangan asal bicara, Ino! Runa adalah calon pengantin Ryuusuke!"

"Apa-apaan kau, jidat lebar?!"

"Kau sendiri, Ino-gendut!"

"Hh~ mendokusai! Hoi! Naruto! Jangan berlagak keren dengan aksi sok diam-mu itu!"

"Huh! Kalau kalian merasa sedih atau butuh bantuan, ingtlah bahwa kami akan selalu ada!"

"Benar Naruto, kun! Mari kita merawat Runa-chan dengan semangat masa muda!"

"Kau ini~"

"Dobe! Kau dan bocah ini benar-benar merepotkan! Seenaknya saja membuat orang lain jadi khawatir!"

"Hehehe! Maaf, teme!"

"Kalau kalian kesepian ataupun bersedih, datanglah kepada kami. Kita ini sudah menjadi keluarga, bukan?"

"Benar! Maka dari itu mulai dari sekarang, jangan lagi menutupi apa yang kalian rasakan!"

"Teman-teman―"

Runa menatap wajah seluruh orang dewasa yang ada dikamarnya, lalu dia menatap wajah sang Tou-san yang tersenyum lebar. Perlahan dia ikut tersenyum lebar seperti Naruto.

"Telimakacih! Tou-chan! Paman Cacuke, paman Cai, bibi Cakula, paman Chika, paman Kiba, bibi Chiho, paman Chino, paman Hijau, bibi Temali, bibi Ten-ten dan paman Chouji! Telimakacih! Mulai cekalang, Luna tidak akan menangis lagi. Kalena Luna punya banyak Kaa-chan dan banyak Tou-chan!"

Semua yang mendengar ucapan polos dari Runa, ikut tersenyum senang.

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

Naruto merebahkan badan direrumputan untuk bisa menatap langit yang dihiasi oleh awan putih dengan jelas.

"Hinata-chan! Aku- walau aku ini ceroboh, walau aku ini bodoh! Aku harap kau bias mempercaakan Runa padaku. Aku juga berharap, semoga kau berbahagia di 'alam sana'. Suatu hari nanti‒ suatu hari nati, kita pasti akan kembali bersama. Untuk itu, aku minta agar kau bersabar hingga waktunya tiba. Aishiteru~"

"Kaa-san! Tou-san! Walau aku tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki orangtua, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi orangtua yang diinginkan oleh Runa. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian dan aku bersyukur karena terlahir sebagai anak kalian! Arigatou!"

**~~~~~*~Pain~*~Gain~*~~~~~**

**Disuatu Tempat, Entah Dimana**

.

"Terimakasih, Kami-sama! Kau sudah memberiku sebuah keluarga kecil yang sangat luar biasa. Bahkan kini keluarga kecilku menjadi sebuah keluarga besar bersama teman-temanku. Aku sangat lega sekarang. Aku sangat sayang dan bangga pada keluargaku."

"Naruto sangat beruntung!"

"Tentu saja, -ttebane!"

"Terimakasih Kaa-sama! Terimakasih, Tou-sama! Kalian sudah memberikan suami yang baik untukku."

"Kami yang seharusnya berterimakasih padamu, Hinata-chan!"

"Benar! Kau sudah berjuang demi melahirkan Runa-chan dengan selamat."

"Aku ini lemah, Kaa-sama! Padahal Naruto sudah melindungiku saat kecelakaan tersebut. Namun aku malah―"

"Hei!" Minato tersenyum hangat dan mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Hinata. "Kau sudah memenuhi hati Naruto dengan cinta yang kau miliki. Dan kami sangat bersyukur karena kau menjadi menantu kami."

"Benar, -ttebane!"

"Kaa-sama! Tou-sama! Hiks~ arigatou!" Hinata menghamburkan diri dan memeluk Minato serta Kushina.

Mereka pun saling berpelukan dan tersenyum senang.

.

**FIN**

**A/N : **Apakah fict ini pantas untuk dipublish, Readers-sama? Apakah ceritanya GaJe.?

Apakah fict ini cocok untuk dilanjutkan menjadi sebuah fict multy-chap.?

Berikan pendapat kalian melalui review.. ^,^)/

.

Sebelumnya Ahn ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada pe-reviewers dan para silent readers yang telah membaca fict oneshoot buatan Ahn yang berjudul "Naruto no BAKA!".

.

"**Naruto no BAKA!**", Terimakasih terutama kepada :

**chrizzle (**terimakasih atas pujiannya! Ijel bisa panggil Ahn atau An.~ Bagian Shikamaru itu juga merupakan bagian yang paling Ahn suka.. ^,^**) ,**

**lucky kimberly (**terimakasih atas pujiannya. Semoga kimberly suka dengan fict ini.~**) ,**

**bohdong. palacio (**terimakasih karena udah suka.~**) ,**

**Akemi Yoshi (**terimakasih atas pendapatnya.~**) ,**

**Yuuki Tokabito**** (**makasih karena Tobi udah suka fict ini.~**) ,**

**minyak tanah (**makasih atas pendapatnya.~**) ,**

**Luka Nakan****o**** (**makasih atas pendapatnya dan pujiannya yang sangaaat panjang.~**) ,**

**MORPH (**akan Ahn fikirkan pendapatnya.~**) ,**

**kkkkkkkkk (**ahaha.! Makasih atas pendapatnya.~**) ,**

**Algojo (**wah.! Ahn merasa sangat terkesan.~**) ,**

**Voi La Kezza (**terimakasih atas pendapatnya.! Akan Ahn fikirkan ide selanjutnya.~**) ,**

**Guest**** 1**** (**ahaha.! Makasih atas pendapatnya.~**) ,**

**Guest 2** (Hidup NaruHina.! Terimakasih atas reviewnya~) **,**

**Silent reader (**uhm.? Siapa maksudnya.? Naru atau Ahn.? Ehehe!**) ,**

**kaoru (**yup.~ fict ini emang gaje; sesuai di warning.~**) ,**

**Guest**** 3**** (**ahaha.! Yang baka itu bukan Naru tapi Ahn, karena bikin fict gaje begini.. makasih atas pendapatnya.~**) ,**

**Itanatsu**** (**terimakasih atas pendapat dan masukannya.~**) ,**

**Thania D'Lavender Girl (**terimakasih atas pendapat serta pujiannya.~**) ,**

**Stacie Kaniko (**osh.! Makasih atas pendapat serta pujiannya.~**) ,**

**o****m ****howa****s****akit**** terus**** (**ahaha.! Makasih atas pendapat dan pujiannya.~**) ,**

**KandaNHL-desu** ** (**ahaha.! Makasih atas pendapatnya.~**) ,**

**ChloeUtarid (**ahaha.! Makasih atas pendapatnya.~**)**** ,**

**petrabreaker**** (**Maksudnya Ahn-baka.? T^T Makasih atas reviewnya~**) ,**

**Uzumaki Shizuka**** (**Gak nyangka kalau fict ini masih ada yang review.. T^T Makasih atas reviewnya~**) ,**

**minae cute**** (**Huwaaa~ Terimakasih.! Terimakasih.! Terimakasih.! Review dari Nae bikin Ahn merasa sangt senang..**) ,**

**Nirina-ne Bellanesia**** (**Kyaaa..! terimakasih, Na.. Ahn sendiri gak menyangka kalau hasilnya jadi seperti itu.. Ahn ikut merasa senang kalau Na juga senang.. *v***) ,**

**BerryPolkan**** (**Always.. selalu penuh kejutan.! Terimakasih atas reviewnya.~**) ,**

**Rubianto**** (**Karena humornya dikit banget.. Cuma di akhir cerita, maka genre-nya lebih cocok Hurt/Comfort.. terimakasih atas reviewnya.~**) ,**

**Kiyouko Akane**** (**Aaaargh.! Nama-Ahn agak aneh, ya? Padahal itu diambil dari tiga huruf dibelakang nama asli Ahn.. Oh! Terimakasih atas pendapat dan kesannya.! Luv.~**) ,**

.

Walau Ahn cuma balas dengan seadanya, percayalah.. bagi Ahn, segala review tersebut sangatlah berarti!


End file.
